Nauto ones-shots while listening to songs
by Jess1822
Summary: I was challenged to write these one shots while listening to songs, they are either funny, crazy or emotional


Naruto/Orochimaru

Dress: Never too late by 3 Days Grace

Orochimaru had recently invaded the leaf village since he figured that if he couldn't have Sasuke he would have the next best thing: Naruto

Naruto woke up in a strange bedroom he had never seen before, rising he found that he was naked and his clothes were no where to be found, the only thing that he could wear was a bright pink dress hanging in the corner of the room

With a curse to kami and ramin he reluctantly put the dress on, after making sure it covered everything he found his reflection in the mirror. Although it felt weird in every way possible he had to admit that the dress showed all his curves and he liked how he looked with it on.

The door of the room slowly opened to reveal Orochimaru, his snake eyes hung on Narutos' figure and he smirked

''Perfect fit'' he said as Naruto turned to face him

''Orochimaru'' Naruto yelled in a fighting pose

Orochimaru smirked at the boy and Naruto couldn't help but smirk and comment

''I knew you were gay'' he said

Kirina/Konan

Teddy Bear: 6 Strings Down by Jimmy V

''It's mine'' a loud female voice rang out

''No it's mine'' another shouted

Both were coming from Konans' room in the Akatsuki residence as Kirina and Konan tugged a teddy bear back and forth between each other in an effort to get the stuffed toy

''Bitch'' Kirina yelled pulling the toy towards her

''Slut'' Konan yelled back pulling the toy towards her

As both girls pulled they failed to notice a ripping sound as the stuffed animal tore clean in half, sending both of the girls tumbling towards the floor on either side on the bed.

Konan cleared her throught and left the room with a blank expression as Kirina wailed about the toy and occasionally yelled out Sasukes' hoping he would come to comfort her. Unfortunately for her the raven head boy was in the training room ignoring the wails and cries of one of his fangirls.

''Stupid fucking fangirl'' he commented under his breath

Sasuke/Pein

Thong: Deep Kick by Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Sasuke sat in the akatsuki residence staring intently at something in his hands, it was a thong-I bright pink thong- but a thong nonetheless. At that moment Pein walked in and was caught off guard by what he saw

''I dare you to put it on'' he commented with a daring smirk

''Hmph'' Sasuke replied quietly

''Fine I guess you aren't as brave and daring as everyone says you are'' said Pein as he crossed his arms and looked at him challengingly

Sasuke growled and started throwing off his clothes as he put the thong on, as he got it comfortable he heard the distinctive click and turning around he found Pein holding a camera. Pein laughed before running away leaving Sasuke shocked and embarrassed

''Hey guys get a load of this'' Called out Pein from down the hallway

''Mother Fucking Goth wannabe'' Sasuke yelled angrily

Pein/Kirina

Alcohol: 45 Moon by Vallient Swart

Kirina and Pein sat on the couches with bottles of alcohol scattered all over the floor, they had been challenged to see who could drink more alcohol and so far it looked like Pein could hold it a lot better- either that or his blank expression hid just how pissed he was- but it didn't matter since Kirina launched onto his and started making out with him.

Part of him liked it but part of him didn't give a fuck about her or her slutty actions, after a while he gave up and walked out the room leaving Kirina making out with the couch. If it wasn't bad enough she kept repeating Sasukes' name during each breath.

Sasuke sighed in the corner of the room before she jumped on him and –much to his protests- started ripping his clothes off.

Akaruma/Shikamaru

Lipstick: Just Like Wylin by Bone Crusher and 3 Days Grace

Shikamaru had been given responsibility to look after Akamaru for the day while Kiba went out on a mission, it wasn't like him to leave Akamaru for anything- but Shika didn't care as he did what he always did and lay on the grass lazily-.

He woke up to something being put on his face, rubbing it off he saw it was a pink substance-lipstick- he growled as he got up and chased after Akamaru-whom was holding the lipstick in his mouth-

After a while he gave up and tried to use water from a nearby river to clean off the girly substance, sadly he found that it would not come off no matter how hard he scrubbed, and what's worse- it was bright pink and sparkly- he growled again

''Shit'' he cursed at his reflection in the water

Zabuza/Tsunade

Akatsuki: Run Run Run by Phoenix

Tsunade was walking on the outskirts of the leaf village territory when she heard a rustle in the underbrush and a few letters being muttered before someone stepped out and into her way. It was Zabuza. The famous ''demon in the mist''.

He remained silent as he took out his huge sword and revealed the blade, she put on a brave face as he pointed the sword at her and without a word launched at her with his sword ready to strike

Tsunade didn't have time to breath as blood covered the ground and Zabuza sheathed his sword before turning and heading back to the Akatsuki.

Naruto/Minito

Ghost: Critical Acclaim by Avenge Sevenfold

Naruto stood in front of his fathers' grave and clenched his fists as tears ran down his face before hitting the green grass below, suddenly there was a flash and mist pulled together to reveal a tall figure- it was Minito-, Minito hugged his son and whispered something before smiling and vanishing into thin air

Naruto wiped his eyes and balled his fists tightly making them bleed, everything was wrong: Sasuke had left, Sakura despised him, Kakashi had vanished and Tsunade had left without saying goodbye.

He couldn't take it anymore- the pain and sorrow ate away at him constantly- and finally he'd had enough. He clenched his teeth before throwing his fists in the air and letting out a frustrated scream as the demon took over his body, he turned towards the forest where all his enemies lived and thrived. The pain and sorrow had made him frustrated and angry at every single enemy, he'd had enough of it all- the pain, sorrow, loss, betrayal and fear, he growled as he clenched his fists tightly making the blood spill onto the ground.

He was angry and was finally gonna make them all pay for everything that had happened.

''Watch out enemies for this is the day you die by my hand'' he said with an evil smile

It was no longer Naruto, it was the demon that slept within and it wanted revenge, or more importantly-blood-.

Tobi/Naruko

Thong: The Hells Song by Sum 41

Naruko stared confused as a man ran around the meadow she was in (in nothing but a red thong and an orange swirly mask)

''Um excuse me sire but are you alright'' she asked curiously

''Tobi is a good boy'' The man replied jumping up and down childishly

''Ok..Tobi Why are you in a thong'' she asked confused

''Pein-san and Itachi-san dared Tobi to wear to a thong, Tobi did not want to be a chicken so Tobi wears thong'' he replied like it was nothing

Naruko watched him run around the meadow with a confused expression on her face, 'What a strange man' she thought before suddenly realizing that he was practically naked and walked away slowly without him noticing


End file.
